Vengeance
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Suite de Aphrodisiaque, cette fois c'est au Professeur Snape de se venger... Mais les choses se passeront elles comme il le souhaite ? Il l'espère.


Titre : Aphrodisiaque

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Rating : M

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est la suite de mon précédent One shot appelé « Aphrodisiaque ». Il s'agissait presque d'un PWP je ne garantis pas que celui ci aura plus de scénario, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.

* * *

**Vengeance.**

-« HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY POOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » fut le terrifiant hurlement qui retenti de la salle des sabliers de Poudlard en ce beau matin.

Celui ci fut immédiatement suivit de bruit de pas furieux qui se dirigèrent vers la tour Grirfondor. Les élèves présent dans les couloirs adjacent se jetèrent des coup d'oeil intrigué et pour le moins soulager de ne pas être la victime d'une telle fureur. D'autre, en revanche s'écartaient prestement du passage de la préfete en chef ou encore riaient sous cape à la pensé de ce qu'il adviendrait du pauvre Harry Potter.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame rencontra fortement le mur et une Hermione échevelée et écumant de rage se dressa dans la salle commune. Tout les Gryffondor présent esquissèrent trois pas en arrière et déglutirent dans un bel ensemble. Ne jamais contrarier Hermione Granger, préfete en chef, tels avaient été le maître mot des Gryffondor cette année et tous avaient très bien réussi, tous sauf un visiblement. Les rouges et Or pleuraient déjà l'inconscient qui s'était attirer les foudres de la jeune femme mais ne fient pourtant rien pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-« Où est Harry Potter ? » demanda soudainement la jeune femme en prenant bien soin de détacher chaque mot.

Plusieurs doigts désignèrent l'escalier menant au dortoir et la brune s'y engouffra sans un mot de plus. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et envoya valdinguer la porte du dortoir des garçons contre le mur. Un « Harry Potter » retentissant résonna alors à nouveau et le sus nommé se pétrifia instantanément. Il se retourna au bout de quelques secondes sous le regard compatissant de son meilleurs ami qui s'empressa d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-« Oh ! Bonjour Hermione » tenta t-il d'une voix peu assurer tandis que les yeux de son amie essayaient de l'assassiner. La jeune fille pris une profonde inspiration et mit ses poings sur ses hanches plissant les lèvres dans une moue rageuse.

-« 240 Harry... Deux. Cent. Quarante... » Fit elle se contrôlant le plus possible.

Le garçon l'a regarda sans comprendre tentant de déterminer si oui ou non elle avait complètement perdu la tête. Visiblement oui, au vu de son regard meurtrier alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il n'était même pas encore sortit du dortoir.

-« On est dans le négatif à cause de toi Harry ! » Hurla t-elle soudainement le faisant sursauter. « 240 points ! Snape nous a ôter 240 points uniquement par ta faute ! Dire qu'on aurait pus gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, mais non, il a fallu que Môssieur se venge et nous fasse plonger dans le négatif ! »

Harry compris soudain de quoi elle parlait et il eu le bon sens de paraître gêné. Il riva son regard au sol et espéra seulement qu'elle ne lui lance pas un sort pour ce venger où pire qu'elle ne lui ordonne d'aller voir Snape pour s'excuser et le supplier de rendre les points qu'il avait si 'in'justement enlevé à Gryffondor.

-« Par Merlin Harry qu'est ce que tu lui as fait qui méritait une telle chose !? » Sa voix semblait tout à coup plus lasse mais Harry doutait que sa colère était réellement retombé.

-« Heuu » commença t-il « A par ajouter des racines aphrodisiaque à son déjeuné et profiter honteusement de lui dans son bureau et passer toute la nuit de hier à recopier des pages entières sur les propriété des plantes aphrodisiaques et leurs effets néfaste sur le corps humain rien du tout je t'assure ! » termina t-il avec conviction.

Le brun eu soudain l'impression qu'il aurait du se taire lorsqu'il vit les joues de sa meilleurs amie se colorer d'un rouge plus vif encore et sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme encore plus soutenue.

-« Tu as quoi ? » fit elle difficilement

-« J'ai... »

-« Tu as profiter de Severus Snape dans son bureau alors qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un aphrodisiaque que tu as toi même rajouter dans son plat ?! Tu as oser profiter de la faiblesse d'un professeur ?! Tu ... » Sa voix montait tant dans les aiguë qu'elle finit par se briser sous le regard curieux et légèrement effrayer de Harry. « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette tour, de descendre aux donjons et d'aller présenter tes plus plates excuse au professeur Snape ! Et de suite ! » hurla t-elle

Harry la regarda comme si elle s'était transformer en Hydre et hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche sans la quitter des yeux. Il vit avec horreur ses sourcils se lever ironiquement et il rassembla son courage pour lancer un timide :

-« Non. »

-« Je te demande pardon ? » Questionna Hermione.

-« J'ai dit 'non'. Je ne descendrais pas présenter mes excuses au professeur Snape. »

-« Et pourquoi ça ? » la voix d'Hermione recelait de tant de menace que le survivant abandonna son peut de courage et déclara d'une toute petite voix

-« J'ai retenu avec lui ce soir, je... »

-« Tu le fera à ce moment là ! Prépare toi ! Je veux vous voir dans la salle commune dans dix minutes Ron et toi. Et n'oubliez pas vos livres de Sortilège ! »

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus et Harry entendit distinctement ses pas décroître derrière la porte.

-« Et bas mon gars, j'espère au moins que Snape était un bon coup parce que sinon je ne vois à quoi tu pourra te raccrocher pour faire face à ça. » Fit la voix du Rouquin qui faisait référence à la colère de sa petite amie.

-« C'était géniale. Mais je ne sais pas si ça valais vraiment tout ce qui me tombe dessus. Il me déteste encore plus j'ai l'impression. Tu l'aurais vu hier soir en retenue, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me tombe dans les bras et m'invite dans son salon mais tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? » n'entendant aucune réaction de la par de son ami il poursuivit « Il m'a fait travailler sur la dangerosité des plantes aphrodisiaque ! »

Harry sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule et il soupira de désespoir.

-« Sans vouloir te sortir de ton mélodrame Harry, on a intérêt à se dépêcher, Hermione est assez énervé pour nous traîner dans la Grande salle par les oreilles. »

Le brun eu un sourire à cette pensé et il se dépêcha de nouer sa cravatte. Il enfila ses chaussures à toute vitesse, empoigna son sac et sortit en même temps que Ron. Hermione sortit de la salle commune sitôt qu'elle les vit arriver et les deux amis la suivirent sans un mot, la tension palpable entre le groupe.

Bon nombre de regard mauvais se tournèrent vers Harry lorsqu'il entra dans le réfectoire. Vraisemblablement Hermione n'était pas la seule à lui en vouloir pour ces points... Les golden trio s'installa sans un mot, feignant de ne pas entendre les murmurs qui se répandaient à leur table. Ron s'empressa d'enfourner le plus de nourriture possible dans sa bouche et passa un long moment à mâcher puis à avaler. Harry quand à lui se servit seulement un chocolat et tout en en prenant une gorgé de temps en temps tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs. Snape s'y tenait fièrement, une tasse de café chaud dans une main et la Gazette des sorciers dans l'autre. Il semblait prêter une oreille distraite à ce que lui raconter Chourave tout en feuilletant la feuille de chou. Tout à coup il leva la tête et dirigea son regard sombre vers Harry qui tressailli avant de se plonger dans son petit déjeuné. Le professeur eu un grognement irrité et avala ce qui restait dans sa tasse avant de se lever sans prêter attention à ses collègues. Il quitta la grande salle sans un regard en arrière.

-« Tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu de porridge au lieux de passer ton temps à le matter. On va finir par croire que tu es tomber amoureux de lui après une seule nuit. » railla Ron avant de faire descendre tout ce qu'il avait avaler avec une bonne rasade de lait.

-« Oh ! Je t'en pris Ron ! » répondit il en roulant des yeux. « Je le matte seulement parce qu'il est cannon ! »

Le roux manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa nouvelle gorgé de lait et jeta un regard effarer à son ami lequel eu un ricanement moqueur

-« Quoi ? Tu pensais peut être que je coucherais avec un laideron ? »

Sur ses mots il se leva de table et avant de se diriger vers la sortie il se pencha à l'oreille du roux et murmura :

-« D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de recommencer. »

Et il s'en fut rapidement hors du réfectoire où le pauvre meilleur ami du survivant s'étouffait misérablement. Sans s'en rendre compte les pas de Harry le menèrent à la salle des sabliers où il pus constater par lui même le résultat de sa farce pour le moins douteuse. Tout les rubis des Gryffondor se trouvaient en bas, c'était un spectacle très rare, même au début de l'année il y avaient toujours quelques rubis perdu la haut, mais là tous semblaient avoir été irrémédiablement attiré vers le bas au grand damne du brun. Sur un petit tableau juste à côté de l'immense sablier quelques noms étaient marqués :

Neuville Londubat : -10 points ; Flittwick

Collin Crivey +5 points ; Sinistra

Harry Potter : -240 points ; Snape

etc...

Harry cessa de lire lorsqu'il vi son nom. Il devait être le seul dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard à avoir perdu autant de point en l'espace d'une seule journée. Il aurait vraiment donné beaucoup de chose pour que ce ne fut pas le cas, et paradoxalement il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde sa faute. Le plan 'Ridiculisons Severus Snape' avait certes était un échec complet, le plan 'Profitons de Severus Snape' avait été lui, un succé monumental, du moins pour lui. Evidemment il aurait préférer que Snape ne le mette pas en retenue, mais ne l'avait il pas mérité ? En toute objectivité si. Mais Harry était loin d'être objectif...

Le golden boy regarda distraitement sa montre en quittant la salle et il réalisa brusquement que si il ne se dépêchait pas un peu il arriverai en retard. Harry couru donc aussi vite qu'il pus et arriva pile au moment où la porte allait être refermé. Il se glissa à l'interrieur et remercia le professeur d'un signe de tête avant d'aller s'installer en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

-« Et bin alors Potter ? On était avec son petit professeur de Potion chéri et on a pas vu l'heure peut être ? » railla une voix trainante derrière lui.

-« Va te faire foutre Malfoy » rétorqua t-il

-« Oh mais je te laisse se plaisir »

Flitwick ordonna le silence et le cours commença enfin. Les cours s'enchaînèrent ainsi jusqu'au déjeuné qui réveilla quelques souvenirs plus ou moins émoustillant au jeune Gryffondor. Il ne se rappelait que trop le déjeuné de la veille et il songea avec nostalgie à ce qui l'avait suivit. Son regard vert se tourna une fois de plus vers la table des professeurs et il fut terriblement déçu. Severus ne s'y trouvait pas. Hermione soupira bruyamment face à lui, lui faisant comprendre par là que son désappointement était plus que visible sur son visage, Ron quand à lui riait sous cape. Harry recommença alors à manger avec un peu moins d'appétit cependant. Le repas était sur le point de ce terminer quand soudain, le bruit d'une fourchette qui retombe brutalement dans l'assiette ce fit entendre. La similitude de la scène avec la veille ne fit même pas réagir Harry ; et pour cause, c'était sa propre fourchette qui était retomber. Le brun avala sa salive et il ne pus réprimer un éclat de rire nerveux. Hermione et Ron posèrent sui lui un regard inquiet mais il ne leur répondit rien, se contentant d'essayer de réprimer son fou rire nerveux.

-« Le... Salop ! » croassa t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Son corps était parcouru de frisson dont il ne parvenait pas à définir l'origine. Le frottement de son uniforme sur sa peau était un supplice, ses jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir lui obéir. Il se redressa laborieusement et grommela à nouveau

-« J'y crois pas ! Le salop ! »

Le sens des paroles de son professeur lui parvenait maintenant pleinement : ' J'ose espérer que vous avez enfin compris la dangerosité de l'usage inconsidéré des plantes aphrodisiaque, Monsieur Potter. Nous verrons donc demain les propriétés particulières de celle que vous avez utilisé.' Severus Snape avait simplement retourné la farce contre lui ! Certes pas très inventif, mais néanmoins très efficaces au vue de la façon dont il se frottait contre le mur tout en espérant avancer. Un ricanement l'accueillit lorsqu'il parvint enfin au bureau de l'infâme bâtard.

-« Comment avez vous osé ! » Commença t-il, la voix rendu tremblante par l'excitation.

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard puis Harry força le passage et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils présent. Severus referma la porte et alla se caller contre son bureau, face à son élève.

-« Ce n'était absolument pas imaginatif ! » se plaignit le Gryffondor

-« Peut être, mais sa marche très bien, monsieur potter. Et puis, ne vous avais je pas prévenu ? » Le sus nommé grogna une réponse et se tortilla un peu dans son siège. « Inconfortable peut être ? » railla le maître des potions. « Laissez moi donc vous mettre plus à l'aise »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était trop beau pour arrivé, trop beau et trop simple. Beaucoup trop simple ! Il y avait forcement un hic quelque par. Snape avait été bien trop affecter par ce qui lui était arriver pour simplement retourner sa veste comme ça... Les pensées du Gryffondor, si intéressantes fut elles furent balayer dés l'instant où les longs doigts de son professeur entreprirent de le débarrasser de ses vêtements.

La cape alla rejoindre le sol assez vite, elle fut suivit de la cravatte rouge et or et gilet grisâtre du garçon. Celui ci n'était plus qu'un amas de chair gémissant sans retenue se laissant faire docilement attendant une liberation, enfin. Le souffle tiède de l'adulte caressait la joue et les lèvres du plus jeune, il était si proche et pourtant si loin... Severus défi lentement les premiers bouton de la chemise puis laissa ses mains glisser sur les flancs du Gryffondor et s'arrêter aux niveau de ses hanches. Sans précipitation il ramena ses lèvres prés de l'oreille gauche de Harry et en suça quelques secondes le lobe manquant de faire jouir le jeune homme par la même. Son souffle titilla un moment la zone sensible puis sa voix s'éleva. Basse et rauque, excité malgré lui.

-« Pourquoi êtes vous venu monsieur Potter ? » commença t-il. « Est ce pour que vous fasse ceci ? » poursuivit il en faisant lentement glisser le bout de son nez dans le cou dégager du survivant. « Pour que je vous soulage comme vous l'avez si généreusement fait pour moi ? » Poursuivit il sans tenir compte des bras qui l'étreignait fortement et des ongles qu'il sentait s'enfoncer dans sa chair malgré ses robes. « Qu'attendez vous de moi monsieur Potter ? Souhaiteriez vous que je vous caresse ? Que mes mains vagabonde sur votre corps en d'exquise caresse ? Souhaiteriez vous sentire ma langue se glisser le long de votre torse, puis de votre ventre jusqu'à atteindre votre sexe dressé ? »

L'écho de ses mots faisait peu à peu perdre la tête au futur diplômé. Ses bras tenait Severus plus prés encore, ses mains s'agrippaient fortement alors que ses gémissements s'échappaient comme une cascade. Le professeur ferma brièvement les yeux et laissa ses sons l'envahir allant jusqu'à pousser lui même un petit soupire de satisfaction.

-« Faites attention Potter, beaucoup pourrais devenir fou de tels gémissements... » La tête posé au creux du cou du plus jeune Severus s'amusait des frissons qu'il sentait parcourir le corps du jeune homme. « Peut être voudriez vous que je sois violent Potter ? Que je vous soumette à mon autorité... »

-« Oui... Oui monsieur, je veux tout ça... » Fit la voix faiblarde d'Harry

Snape eu un sourire victorieux et il s'écartait vivement du plus jeune qui gémit fortement de cette perte et tourna vers lui un regard trouble et suppliant. Le sourire du maître des potions s'agrandit un peu plus tandis qu'il s'appuyait à nouveau contre son bureau et qu'il fixait celui qui lui faisait face.

-« Mais vous êtes vous jamais demandé si MOI j'avais envie de tout cela monsieur Potter ? » Au vue de la mine effarer du sus nommé Severus eu un ricanement méchant. « Visiblement non. Cela ne m'étonne guère. Mais sachez juste, monsieur Potter, que je n'ai nul envie d'une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec vous. Vous pouvez donc dés à présent quitter cette pièce et retrouver votre précieux dortoir pour attendre que les effets disparaissent. »

-« Salop ! »

-« Langage Potter ! »

Le rouge et or se leva précipite ment, la frustration l'aidant à tenir debout et il s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait menaçant. Snape de bougea pas et le regarda avancer avec une pointe d'agacement.

-« Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous ne voulez pas ! »

-« Et pourquoi ça Potter ? »

-« Vous mentez ! Ca ce voit ! Vous êtes mort d'excitation vous attendez juste que je quitte la pièce pour aller vous branler ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça ! »

Le garçon s'accrochait au devant de la robe du sorcier et se mit sur la pointe des pieds mettant son visage au même niveau que celui qui le regardait avait ennui.

-« Que voulez vous exactement de moi Potter ? » demanda t-il finalement.

-« Vous ridiculisez pour me venger de ces sept années, vous voir tremblant de désir et gémissant encore une fois. Je veux que vous me baisiez ! »

Pour cette fois le directeur des Serpentard ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais certes pas à cette soudaine sincérité. Il n'eu pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son entrejambe et serrer doucement. Il eu bien du mal à retenir le son de gorge qui avait menacer de lui échapper à ce contact.

-« S'il vous plais Professeur... » Harry massa doucement la bosse déjà plus que conséquente « Je sais que c'est pour ça que vous m'attendiez à la porte... »

-« La ferme ! » Grogna l'homme en noir.

-« Je vous en pris... Baisez moi. »

Ses resistances cédèrent. Ses mains s'envolèrent d'elles même vers les hanches du jeune homme et d'une pression il colla leur deux entrejambes. Tout deux gémirent de concert et les bras de Harry allèrent se nouer derrière le cou de son professeur tendit que celui ci terminait de le déshabiller. La chemise fut envoyé au loin et rapidement le pantalon tomba au sol à son tour. Chaussures et chaussettes furent aussitôt expulsé. Harry se laisser docilement faire, n'essayant même pas de déshabiller le maître des potions. Certes il mourrait de voir à nouveau le corps merveilleusement bien dessiné de Severus, mais cette fois il voulait avant tout que Severus le baise, là à même ce meuble sans même se déshabiller. Snape le retourna alors violemment sans un mot, il le plaqua face contre le bureau et le recouvrit de son corps, amenant sa bouche à son oreille.

Il suivit de la langue la courbe du cou puis baisa délicatement l'épaule avant de lentement suivre la courbure du dos de la langue et des lèvres. Harry gémissait sans discontinuer, griffant le meuble sous les assauts du plus âgé. Il sentit son sous vêtement lui être enlevé et ce fut quand cette langue habile passa sur son anus qu'Harry perdit tout contrôle. Son corps tenta de se redresser en même temps qu'il s'arquait et son esprit fut tiraillé entre les deux. La langue de Snape le martyrisa avec avidité et soudain tout cessa. Il ne pus retenir un grognement de mécontentement qui mourut aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de bien plus imposant qu'une langue contre lui. Le sexe resta cruellement ainsi, ne s'enfonçant pas assez pour donner à Harry ce dont il avait besoin.

"C'est ça que vous voulez, Potter ?" railla Snape, en bougeant légèrement les hanches.

"Oh oui ! S'il vous plaît,"

Snape entra lentement il retint sa respiration ; c'était si bon...

Harry mordit sa main et se força à se relaxer, à accepter l'intrusion. Une main quitta alors ses hanches et glissa langoureusement le long de son dos avant d'attraper vivement son épaule. Tout d'un coup, Snape attira Harry à lui et le pénétra entièrement. Le cri du jeune homme fut étouffé par sa main mais fut néanmoins audible à Snape qui se força de rester un moment immobile.

Haletant, Harry finit pas bouger ses hanches, désirant plus que tout voir ce membre bouger en lui.

Snape se retira avant de revenir avec force, à la grande joie d'Harry. Le sexe allant et venant en lui s'ajusta légèrement pour frôler sa prostate, envoyant des vagues de plaisir électrique à travers son corps. Une main experte s'enveloppa autour de son érection, pressant et caressant en rythme.

Harry était perdu dans un océan de sensation. Si il avait aimé la veille, cette fois ci était cent fois meilleurs ! Peut être était ce l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque, mais en tout cas il était bien décidé à ne profiter de Snape jusqu'au bout maintenant. Harry allait exploser et il lui semblait impossible que toutes ces sensations puissent s'échapper de son sexe.

Quand il entendit Snape grogner il ne pus plus se retenir et joui tandis que de violents spasmes secouaient son corps, le sexe frappant toujours sa prostate. Une fois qu'il se fut entièrement libéré, Snape le pénétra profondément. Le plus jeune pus sentir le sexe gonfler en lui et un liquide chaud se répandit le faisant une fois de plus gémir fortement. Finalement L'aîné se retira et se coucha à moitié sur Harry le temps de reprendre sa respiration, son sexe vibrant contre les fesses du Gryffondor.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence il se releva saisi sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage à leur deux corps avant de simplement réajuster son pantalon. Le rouge et or mit un peu plus de temps à se reprendre et une fois cela fait il s'habilla à son tour sans un mot. Il tourna la tête vers son professeur et lorsqu'il vit celui ci ouvrir la bouche il le pris de court.

-« Je sais professeur. Il ne c'est rien passé du tout. »

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien, regardant seulement Harry ouvrir la porte.

-« A demain Professeur. »

-« Ne prenez pas de mauvaise habitude Potter. Ceci ne ce reproduira pas ! »

-« Vous l'aviez déjà dit ça. » rétorqua t-il insolemment. « merci... »

Et la porte se referma laissant le maître des potions seul dans son bureau se flagellant mentalement pour avoir succombé à la tentation...

Fin !

* * *

Voilà ! La suite qui m'a été demandé. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou pas :P j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous n'hésitez pas à me laisser un gentil petit message merci d'avance. Bisou tout le monde à la prochaine !

(Ps : Jamais deux sans trois ? lol)


End file.
